


Six Of Wands

by swifts_creek



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And a good husband, Anxiety, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Button, because of the Emmys!, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek
Summary: David Rose can't sleep because he stressed about Moira and the Emmys. Patrick makes it better.Or, me giving my stress about the Emmys to David Rose.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Six Of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic for the Schitt's Creek fandom, but I've had a marvelous time reading all of yours over the last few months. I don't know about anyone else, but I can't stop thinking about the Emmys and its starting to REALLY stress me out. So, I took all of that energy and I gave it to sweetheart little baby David Rose. 
> 
> The title is based off of the tarot card Six of Wands, which when presented upright means "success, public recognition, progress, and self-confidence." As you can see, I'm really trying to manifest some Schitt's Creek Emmy love.

If David had any sense, he would have left the bed hours ago. He simply, positively could not sleep and if he flopped on his side of the bed one more time, he’d wake Patrick. And that just was not fair, waking his beautiful and far too understanding husband. He pulled the sheet up to his chin and let out an aggravated sigh. It was 4:15 and he had not slept a wink.

“David, honey? Are you okay?” Patrick mumbles, face still in his pillow. Patrick was a stomach sleeper. It was habit David tried to break with some spooning, but he always ended up in his stomach. At least David always had a nice view of his strong, muscular back.

He really did not want to wake Patrick, but the damage had been done. David had taken maybe three melatonin capsules, had some sleepy time tea, counted his sheep, and listened to his husband’s heartbeats (before he turned over on his stomach like a child), but nothing helped to sooth his anxious mind.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He leans over and kisses Patrick’s temple. “I just can’t stop thinking about the awards.”

Moira had been nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama for a show she did called _Six of Wands_. After _The Crows_ and the _Sunrise Bay_ reboot, Moira was getting offered parts left and right to be the matriarch of so-and-so family on daytime television shows. However, when the role came along for Moira to play a fortuneteller on _Six of Wands_ and she had to take it. It was right up her alley.

The fortuneteller, named Madame Florencia, predicted outlandish situations that characters would find themselves in. No matter how wild the prediction was, it always came true. She had the vibe of Stevie Nicks, but with all of the charisma Moira Rose could bring to a role. Madame Florencia was America’s most beloved crazy lady. The show was on a great network with a big budget (and it was actually well written, much to David’s surprise). Moira never had roles as serious as this one.

It did not, however, mean that Moira was a shoe-in to win. The nominees were all amazing and he could make a justifiable case for any of them to win. But, David knew Moira would be crushed to finally be nominated after 40 plus years in an industry she loved so much, and then not win the award. Moira has worked her ass off, and she deserves the win. She’s earned it.

“David, you have to stop worrying. You’ll get frown lines or a tension headache.” David shoves him. “Oh, come on. I’m just repeating what Alexis said. It seemed to work earlier.” Patrick turns on his side to look at David. He was close to being fully awake now.

“Okay, well I did not sign up to be attacked about my non-existent frown lines in bed,” David says, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Patrick could make out his wedding band on the hand closest to him. He leaned over and kissed it.

“You’re right. No frown-lines here. Though,” he looks up and sees Davids brow scrunched up in thought, “you might want to relax, baby.” Patrick shuffles around and gets level with David’s forehead. “You might want to un-furrow those magnificent eyebrows.” He kisses the worry out of David’s eyebrows. His husband relaxes, but scoffs.

“I swear to Christ, if I get wrinkles over this, I’m making my mother pay for the botox.”

“Well, I feel like that’s reasonable.”

Patrick pulls David into his chest. David’s face gets lost in Patrick soft, white sleep shirt, and he breaths in his husbands scent. David could live and die on Patrick’s chest, listening to his softly ticking heartbeat. Patrick rubs his shoulders, all at once getting rid of the tension, but somehow pulling David closer, closer, closer.

“It’s going to be okay.” Patrick tells him.

“Not if she loses.” David mumbles into his chest. He sucks in a deep breath, high in his chest. It’s where he always holds his anxiety. Right next to his heart, and up in his shoulders. It’s where he always kept his worry and his panic. It’s where Patrick knew to sooth him.

“It will be okay then, too. Your mother’s a strong lady. She can handle it.” He rubs, and he rubs, and he rubs.

“I don’t want her to have to ‘handle it.’ I want her to win this fucking award so bad. After all of these years, all of the roles, after losing everything and bouncing back even stronger. She’s earned it, Patrick. She will be devastated if she loses.” He feels his breath getting shallower. He might cry if he isn’t careful.

“David.” Patrick rakes his fingers through David’s hair, “Try to relax. Please?”

Patrick can tell that David is on the verge of tears, so he flips them over. Patrick is leaning over David in a way that won’t make him feel trapped, but he’s still secured to his husband’s hip. Just a simple leg over one of David’s and an arm across his torso. Patrick watches David’s chest rise and fall for a moment, seeing the short quick breaths before he kisses his way from the side of David’s mouth, down his neck, and over his chest. His breaths become deeper when Patrick takes the sweet spot in his neck into his mouth. David relaxes into his husband’s touch, his too good lips. He might just cry anyway.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Patrick pecks the spot on David’s neck that will most definitely be a pretty purple bruise when they wake up. “I love you, too, so much. And I’ll stay up with you all night if you need me to. You did for me last Wednesday night.”

“Okay, but you were stupid horny and I’m currently crying about my mother. We are not the same.” Patrick laughed into David’s chest.

“It’s not my fault! You wore that leather jacket and those ripped jeans! Not to mention that vampire fang t-shirt. How do you always look so incredibly sexy?” Last Wednesday had been a bit of a trip for David and Patrick. It was their typical date night, and they’d gotten pleasantly buzzed (or stupidly drunk, depending on who you ask) and Patrick could not keep his hands off of David.

And it’s not like it was unwelcome by any means. David was purposefully pushing Patrick’s buttons, teasing him in all of the right ways. He got him hot and bothered (and a little tipsy) during dinner. They stumbled home wrapped in each others arms and had hot, sexy, drunk sex on the floor of their cottage. When they finally made it up to their bed, David was ready to pass out. Patrick however, had not quite had enough of his husband. After trying for an hour to make himself fall asleep, Patrick gave up. He poked his husband, who muttered and groaned. Patrick explained his little predicament (more like _whined like a nineteen year-old boy, “David, baby, I need you so bad_ ”). David rolled his eyes, but he was always happy to be with his husband.

“I don’t know. Honestly, it plagues me sometimes.”

“For sure. Being that hot really must be a burden.”

“Uh-huh. But I make it work.”

“You certainly do.”

They kiss, and they melt into each other. A goopy, icky pile of unadulterated love and inside jokes.

“Your mom is going to be okay, David. The show is in its second season and they already have a contract through at least season five. She has time, even if this year doesn’t work out. That being said, I think she has this one in the bag. Madame Florencia is basically America’s favorite character.”

He’s not wrong. If they thought Moira was popular after _The Crows_ , it was nothing compared to her popularity for Six of Wands.

“If she loses, she’s going to lock herself in her closet until they start filming season three.” David sighs.

“I expect nothing less. However, that will be your dad’s problem. She can’t really harass us from LA.”

“She will definitely try.” It’s true. If Moira has a breakdown, David and Patrick won’t hear the end of it for months.

“Probably. But I’ll be here, and we’ll get through it.” Patrick kisses David’s head and his pouty lips. “For now, though, let’s see if we can pull a Madame Florencia and manifest our predictions.”

“Ooh, love this idea.” David traces circles over Patrick’s chest. “I predict that Moira Rose will win the Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actress for her role as Madame Florencia on FX’s _Six of Wands_.”

“I also think that Moira Rose will win Outstanding Supporting Actress for her role as Madame Florencia on _Six of Wands_. There, now it has to happen, right?” Patrick holds David’s wandering hand up to his lips, and gives him six small pecks.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

David and Patrick rearrange themselves into a more natural sleeping position, hands slowly moving over each other until they both drift off into a few more hours of sleep. Regardless of what would happen at the awards show, David knew Patrick would make everything okay. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) im on tumblr @yellowpygmypuffs or @girlbossesunder30. (I don't really know how Tumblr works, but they're both me :)
> 
> <3 maggie


End file.
